


Captain 'bisexual' America: No Nazi Cap

by wonderfulfanofall



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Bi Steve Rodgers, Gen, GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend, Nazi Cap, SayNoToHYDRACap, but im still mad, like i cried myself to sleep overthe fact they would make cap a nazti before they make him bi, marvel wank, maybe im overreacting, saynotohydrasteve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulfanofall/pseuds/wonderfulfanofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk kinda how I feel about Captain America being bi and a little on how they would rather make him a freakin hydra agent.... so this is like a fan fic rant really sorry....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain 'bisexual' America: No Nazi Cap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nazi Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968407) by [20gayteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20gayteen/pseuds/20gayteen). 



You scrolled through your tumblr and couldn't absolutely could not believe what the heck you were reading! _Nazi Cap. Hail Hydra. Captain America was secretly a Hydra Agent._  Then you scrolled further to find earlier they were trying to make Captain America have a boyfriend. Bisexual Captain America? Well why not? That could add a whole other level to Cap's character. I mean him growing up in the forties and all and him not being able to come to terms with it because it was 'unacceptable' and the fact people still think it is now could totally add some new conflicts to the comics or even movies.

 

But no lets make him a flippin' Hydra Agent. "Oh its probably not cannon" "Someone  dressing up like Cap" "Why would they make him bi?" "It would be bad representation" "Like why thrust it on Cap?"  "Just keep they gay characters gay" "Why Cap it would fit any other Avenger" "It's poor representation". How on earth could it be bad representation? It's not after the fact like J.K. Rowling its now Captain America will always go on. Why not make him bi? To tired to fight and the fact you hate arguing you stopped communicating to others on the subject but still scrolled through tumblr. This upset you very much, you know how it feels not to be represented and you get excited every time someone like you is on screen! You remembered the comic and other stuff you were working on that had diversity and you were always afraid of showing it, especially your comic. That was a whole mix pot of a comic! You carefully crafted each character and tried to show the struggles of being 'different' in America even if you were saving the day. You always were researching and checking that they weren't just tokens, because how would feel if you were just a token? But there was always that fear... Would the audience hate the male bisexual nature controlling villain who falls in love with the pansexual hero and tries to turn him good? Would they hate the pansexual African American superhero or the two female heroes who are in a relationship? Would it get on people's nerves? It got on the citizens nerves and you showed that even if you saved the day, if you different in the slightest way you would be hated. No matter what good you do if you slip up or act a little what is considered 'out of line' you will be punished. You experienced that, you saw it in you friends and so you show how it affects people in your comics and the injustice of it.

 

But screw you would be comic your considered about comics and comic book characters that are already published! You loved Steve Rodgers with all your heart you wanted to cry during Civil War and the fact people would do this to him... would people hate him if he was bisexual? Representation is extremely important but if others didn't like it would they cut bi Steve? You lied down and you felt the urge to cry again. You knew why this affect you but you didn't feel like dealing with it!

 

All of the sudden, you heard a thud  and you bolted up and looked around. There he was, the spangled man himself, Captain America! You couldn't believe it! It couldn't be real! This must be a dream!  You carefully approached the star spangled man and lifted your shaking hand.

"Hello there!" said the spangled man.

"You're.... You're...muscle... wow... ok... is this real?"

Captain America chuckled, "Kind of... so there's been some chaos on that internet site right?"

"Yes, but how did you get here?"

"I come when people need me," Cap replied.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Well, its complicated... anyway I'm here to try to clear things up," Cap started. "Like I said there has been a lot of buzz about me being a Nazi and people want me to be bi."

"Yeah... but it would be good if you were bi, right?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it would be cool to have more representation especially in something that's so popular."

"Right, and?"

"And... since so many people look up to you and generate hope from you it just adds another layer to that."

"Why is it important to you?" Cap asked.

"Do you want to be bisexual?" you asked changing the direction.

"Well I'd rather be bisexual than apart of Hydra. And to be honest it really doesn't concern me whether I am represented as bisexual I really don't mind. I mean, I care for Bucky and Peggy deeply and as long as I am still caring for them and kicking Nazi ass I'm fine. You know there was one time I was a 'man of no nation' because I was tired of what was happening in America."

"Are you getting to that point again? I would," you said.

"It depends on the writing, and it seems I will become complete 'done' with America!"

"But that's not you!"

"I know, but even I am some what of my own entity I must sort of adapt to the story. It's complicated."

"But can't just become apart of Hydra it won't make sense! Like you hate Nazis! You hate bullies!"

"Yes I do I strongly do! But there is not much I could do about it..."

"But what about the bi thing?"

"Like I said I wouldn't mind but apparently others do. But back to my question, why is it so important to you?"

Tears came to your eyes but you held them back.

"Well?"

"I know how it feels to not be represented, to be apart of something you really love and care about and then feel like you don't belong... it's like you don't belong anywhere... even in the places you're most comfortable with... You also feel subjected to stereo types like that's all you'll ever be. You can't be anything you want because you'll only be the stereo types people see on T.V. or books or-"

"Comics. You know, a good friend of mine always forged her own path and made the world see her for what she really was-"

"Are you talking about Peggy?"

"Yes I am. Anyway, she stood her ground and if she found out I was going to be turned into a Hydra agent she would stand her ground and say "No, Steve is and will never be a Hydra agent".

"But I heard they canceled her show...."

"Doesn't mean you all can't be Peggys and stand up."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to fight for the thing you believe in and make sure the light of hope stays alive no matter what anyone does! And if I am bi I am bi! I would be more than happy to supply more hope and happiness for more people! As long as you stand up against the bullies no matter who they are and give people hope, you got the Captain American spirit, kid!"

"Thanks, Steve! I know I could always count on you!"

"You're welcome, kid. Hopefully this will all clear up and I will be written correctly," Cap said.

"It better!"

Cap smiled and kissed your forehead and you laid back down and fell asleep.


End file.
